DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Preliminary analysis from our opinion leaders pilot study (R03-DA08810) suggests that employing street IDUs to conduct outreach psychoeducation may be effective in reducing risk among the leaders' drug sharing networks. The study's primary objective is to compare the relative effectiveness of AIDS psychoeducation by types of settings, source of information, and target audience in reducing HIV risk behaviors among IDUs. The study will compare a social influence model of AIDS psychoeducation (a) in a clinic vs. community setting, (b) by opinion leaders vs. paraprofessionals, and (c) to drug sharing networks vs. non-network individuals. Secondary objectives include: (i) reaching individuals who may not have been reached by our prior clinic-based approach, (ii) assessing network characteristics as mediating variables of behavior change, and (iii) comparing the outcomes of the three study conditions with self-reports of behavior change among IDUs in two other studies (our previous SAFE interventions, and the ALIVE study, a concurrent epidemiological study of IDUs). The sample will be IDUs from an inner-city, disadvantaged population that is at high risk for infection and transmission of HIV. The major constructs underlying the theoretical model are social influence and social diffusion. Assessment will be made by outcome measures of self-reported changes in knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors among the opinion leaders, their network members, and non-network participants in the intervention. Theories of social cognition, social identity, group norms, and empowerment are also included in the model and will be used to guide the intervention protocol to enhance skill acquisition and behavioral change.